BitterSweet romance!
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: She wasn't the type of person that believed in love. But, when her friends get heartbroken one after another it gave her an idea that'll show them it's good to be single. Or was it? She couldn't do it when a certain CEO had her nerves going overdrive.
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Come on guys stop crying already" Her sweet voice said frowning at the crying girls before her. She placed a hot chocolate choux in front of them, which had orange dipped in chocolate at the side. The sweet aroma of the chocolate drink instantly made the 3 stop mid crying and started drinking it.

"But Lu-chan! I thought he loved me!" The blue haired girl cried once again, earning a sweat drop from the blonde. "Err… What did he say anyway?"

"He said I was too engrossed in reading books!"

She sighed at her crying best friend, she then turned to her two other best friends that were sniffling from time to time. "What about you two?" she asked a hand on her hip.

"He said I loved strawberry cakes too much instead of him!" The scarlet girl whined glaring unconsciously at her.

"He said I loved animals too much!" The white haired girl said. Her eyes getting glossy due to the fact she was on the verge of crying once again.

Once again the blonde sighed as she stared at the three. How do they always end up getting heartbroken? What was the point in loving when in return of pain and hurt. Seriously this was why she wasn't the type of person to actually fall for a person. Maybe getting some attention from guys time to time, but she never committed any relationship with them.

"Stop crying girls, I'm sure they're just having a bad day" she said not really sure how to comfort them. "Come on Levy, I'm sure Gajeel would be running around looking for you" she added patting the girl's back."But-"

"Trust me he will" she said giving her a reassuring smile. "Erza you're one of the strongest girls I saw you never shed any tear despite any obstacle" she said catching the red haired girl's attention. Erza was about to say something when Lucy interrupted her. "I'm sure when you go back Jellal would be all clingy or gentleman on you. Maybe he'd go bending on his knees just to ask for your forgiveness too" bending over to give her bear hug.

"And Lisanna I'm sure Bixlow didn't mean it, I mean come on the guy is practically head over heels for you, I bet he was just jealous with the attention you're giving to those animals you always take care of" she said patting the crying girl's head, who hugged her by the waist and sobbed onto her stomach since she was standing up.

The three remained crying for a whole good 5 minutes until their tears subsided and sniffles and hiccups were heard. "Better?" The three looked up at a smiling Lucy. Thinking that they were so lucky to have a sweet a caring friend like her. Series of nods was what Lucy received from the three that made her grin in triumph. "Come on girls into the kitchen! Nothing beats heartbreaks with ice cream!" she said skipping towards her beloved kitchen, leaving the three girls to stare after a minute giggled and then followed her to the kitchen.

"Ne Lu-chan why don't you have a boyfriend?" Levy asked shoving a spoon of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"You guys are such losers! Sad and all gloomy when you guys were the ones who did it?" A guy asked the three gloomy figures on his couch. While he shoves some chips in his mouth chewing and chewing as he stared at the three.

"Shut up Natsu! We didn't ask for your opinion!" Jellal roared and glared at the pink haired guy before him. Then return to sitting while he sulked remembering what he had done to his girlfriend.

"This is why I don't get relationships" Natsu muttered shoving a strawberry ice cream in his mouth. "You should try finding a girl squinty eyes" a black haired boy with piercings said.

"Yeah! It'll make you see the world in a different view" a masked man said, planting his face on a pillow.

* * *

**With Lucy**

"I don't believe in _love_" she said earning scrunched up faces from her friends.

* * *

**With Natsu**

"I haven't seen a girl that made me feel a different way before" He said eating a slice of pizza.

* * *

"We'll show you what _love_ is!" the girls exclaimed earning a smirk from the blonde girl.

"We'll show you a girl that'll make you think twice!" the guys said earning a what-the-hell-are-you-saying face from the eating buffoon.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

**Thanks for supporting my stories minna!**

**Please also vote on the poll on my account. I will be extending it due to various reasons**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**►Yet another story XD inspired by another anime that I adored◄**

**Please Support my other story _'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_"We'll show you what __love__ is!" the girls exclaimed earning a smirk from the blonde girl._

_"We'll show you a girl that'll make you think twice!" the guys said earning a what-the-hell-are-you-saying face from the eating buffoon._

* * *

"What are we doing in a bar?" Lisanna asked beside her Erza and Levy shrugged while Lucy looked around. Everywhere she passed boys would stop and stare, some even drooled.

"Don't know, a change in life I guess?" Levy answered sitting on a stool. Erza sat beside her still sad about Jellal. Really what was so wrong with eating your favorite food? Lisanna had run off to the ladies room. While Lucy had escaped from the girls view and headed for the door, upon arriving she called someone on her phone.

"I don't care who else you bring! Just bring the other two so that you guys can go and kiss and make up!" Lucy hissed at the person she was talking to. "Hurry up! I'll be waiting in front!" she ordered before ending the call not caring whether the person was saying something. _Really.. Why do I always have to be the one bring those guys back again? I should ask for some credit here._ She thought leaning on the wall beside the front door of the bar. 5 minutes later a black car pulled up and 4 guys came out.

"Finally! I was bored waiting!" She hollered a hand on her hip as she stared at the guys before her. Bixlow, Gajeel and Jellal head hung low, while a certain guy had his arms crossed over his chest looking bored as hell. Not caring about the nagging blonde before him.

"Well what are you 3 waiting for?!" she barked her slender finger pointed to the door while she glared at the 3 boys. "I better see those 3 happy and sparkling in happiness or else don't think on seeing them ever again!" with that the three had instantly ran inside the bar and started searching for their ladies.

Outside Lucy groaned messaging her temple, all the while muttering about _troublesome_ and _annoying._ Unknown to her the guy that came with Jellal and the others stared at her. Which she felt that made her look at him.

"Done checking me out sweetheart?" the guy said his voice husky and annoying at the same time. It irked Lucy that made an angry icon appear on her forehead, she glared at the guy. "You wish Pinky!"

"Well aren't you the feisty one" he said smirking at her. Another glare was sent at him, this time thou she turned her heel towards the bar. Leaving the pink haired guy outside which she didn't know had followed her.

Inside the bar she could see familiar blue, red and white hair with their respective guys. All the while being lovey-dovey and occasional giggling from the girls. Satisfied that the three had finally made up with their boyfriend, she sat and ordered some beer of her own.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at the guy beside her. In return the guy smirked snatching her glass of beer tipping its content in one go in his mouth. "Name's Natsu" He said his eyes wondering to her body.

Wearing a tight black dress that was 5 inches above her knees and an ample V-cut neckline had her cleavage seeping through. Her black heeled stilettos an instrument that made her look taller, while her blonde hair flowed softly past her shoulders, red lips and a thin coating of black eye shadow. She practically called every guys attention with her looks tonight, although with this pink haired guy who wasn't really bad looking irked her.

"Well nice to meet you Pinky" she muttered downing her 3rd glass of beer. "Now go away" she hissed her eyes narrowing at him.

"Now why would I when I have a hot girl in front of me?" his hand tucking her hair behind her ear. Unconsciously Lucy bit her lower lip ordering another beer. From the corner of her eye she saw him watching her intently with a look that she knew quite well, but never bothered to give physical attention to it. _Lust._

"How about I take you home? You look pretty tipsy, sweetheart" He said grabbing her arm which immediately she jerked back. "Goww away Natchuu!" again downing her 5th glass. Natsu sighed as he paid for the drinks she drunk.

"Stupid girl" He muttered as he effortlessly carried her like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder, the girl squirming and occasionally hitting her small fists on his hard back. Instinctively he slapped her butt which earned a squeal from her, trudging out the bar while he received stares which he didn't care off. When he got outside he called someone on his phone and waited for about 3 minutes until a black car stopped in front of him.

"Hey Max, head home would you" He said or more like ordered, he placed the girl in his lap. She stared at him, and he did too.

"Sleep" was the only thing she remembered until dark oblivion consumed her.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ne? ^^

Please also vote on the poll on my account

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Yet another story XD inspired by another anime that I adored◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_"Hey Max, head home would you" He said or more like ordered, he placed the girl in his lap. She stared at him, and he did too._

_"Sleep" was the only thing she remembered until dark oblivion consumed her._

* * *

Her head pounded like a million of hammers were being hit on it. Darkness was the only thing she saw at first, before she saw the moonlight that seeped through the window.

"Ughh… where am I?" she asked holding her head. Her vision blurry couldn't get her mind together. However her eyes wandered around the room she was in, being dark which she assumed was night time because of the moonlight. The comfy bed she was in smelled heavenly like firewood and ashes, she liked it. But the question is where the hell she was at?

"I think you should sleep some more" a voice caught her attention. How come she didn't hear the door open? And where had she seen this pink haired guy before?

"Do I know you?" she asked her head tilting to the side. She felt nauseous; there was something at the back of her throat that she just wanted to claw out. The guy's chuckle once again made her look at him. Did she know him? How come he seemed like to know her? Maybe she should stop thinking at the moment, because she could swear she'd vomit any second now.

"You shouldn't be drinking if you can't hold your liquor in" He said walking to sit beside her. He tucked in some strand of her hair behind her ear. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh? You forgot about me already?" Was that a smile or a smirk she saw? She couldn't tell not with her vision right now, blurry, blotted, spinning images. "The he-"

"Fuck!"

* * *

Eyes fluttered open revealing chocolate orbs, she sluggishly sat up. Once again she was met with an unfamiliar room. _Eh? What happened? _Her eyes wandered around only to land on the bedside table beside her. There was a glass of orange juice with two tablets of Advil. Gingerly she popped in a tablet and downed in half of the juice.

She sighed in content, refreshed from the drink and most likely gave her some energy. Throwing the covers away she stood up heading towards the bathroom, only to stop midway when she saw her clothes. Her black dress was now replaced with a large t-shirt, her undergarments were still on. _Who the hell changed me!_

"Well it's nice to see you up" That voice. Oh dear so that wasn't a dream? She turned towards the door and sure enough that pink haired guy was there, a smile on his lips. "You! Did you change me?" she hissed her eyes glaring at him. In return the guy smirked as he strolled towards her.

"Yeah I did, have a problem with that?" leaning in close to her face that even she managed to get a whiff of his breath. _Ohh minty~ Wha? Stop right there Lucy!_

"Who the hell gave you the permission to change me? Huh!?" she screeched at him, her hand on her hips, she continued to glare at him.

"Permission? Oh so I should have waited for you to wake up with vomit all over your dress?"

"I-I what?" she asked clearly not understanding what had happened.

"Look last night you drank about 5 glasses of beer you were pretty tipsy so I brought you home" He explained which earned him a smack on the head. "Oi! Why'd you do that?!"

"Don't make it sound like I'm some animal you picked up from the street!" She said pouting as she turned the other way. Out of nowhere he laughed hard at her. Which Lucy gave him an are-you-on-crack look.

"You're one weird girl worrying about that but not the fact that you're with some guy you never knew"

"Oh yeah! Who the hell are you?"

"Natsu. I'm Natsu Dragneel" he said mock bowing at her. _Where have I heard that name before?_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up ne? ^^

Kindly vote on my account, please and thank you!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Yet another story XD inspired by another anime that I adored◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Chapter 4

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_"Oh yeah! Who the hell are you?"_

_"Natsu. I'm Natsu Dragneel" he said mock bowing at her. __Where have I heard that name before?_

* * *

"I'm telling you girls I'm really okay" Lucy whined at the three girls that kept on checking if she was okay, didn't have a scratch or whatever.

"How can you be so sure Lu-chan?! You didn't know the guy! Let alone you were knocked out and he could've raped you!" Levy exclaimed shaking the said girl as she reminded her of what happened. And yes had told them about that pink haired guy, Natsu as he recalled his name.

"Look Lucy, Natsu is a nice guy but he still is _guy_" Lisanna said seating beside her. Levy on her other side, while Erza stood in front of her. Her arms were crossed clearly Lucy thought of one thing with her current posture. _Why do I have to be scolded?!_

"Lisanna is right Lucy, he may be an idiot but he's a guy as well as a very well known person in the world" Erza said placing both her hands on Lucy's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes with such seriousness that made Lucy think something bad will happen. "You best be careful Lucy, you don't know what that guy could do"

"Girls as I said don't worry, I'm a big girl I'm sure I can take care of myself" Lucy said neglecting their warnings, she stood up poised and confident. "Besides it's not like we'll see each other again" she added giving them a smile. The three however gave worried glances at each other.

* * *

"That girl really doesn't know the world trouble" She released a stressed sigh as she stared at the blue haired man before her.

"Relax Erza I'm sure Natsu wouldn't do anything to her" He said placing a slice of strawberry cake in front of her, and taking a seat across from her. "He's not the type of guy to actually pursue a girl" he added taking a sip of his coffee.

"But Jellal! I've known Natsu for a long time, and I know not even once did he bring a girl to his home before" She pointed out. Really she just had this guy feeling about that pink haired idiot, and it wasn't good either.

"Well now that you say that, it's true" He whispered. All he remembers is them going there, the gang.

"Wait a minute! You were there! So were Lisanna and the other girls" He retorted in return. _Wait a minute! Why am I defending him? What for? He's not doing anything bad anyway._

"I mean other girls outside our _little_ circle of friends Jellal" She said emphasizing on the world little. It wasn't true that they had a little circle of friends, in fact it was huge. But, the thing is she wasn't satisfied knowing that Natsu saw Lucy, her little girl that she threats like a little sister. Adding to that he changed her himself! Well there's just something wrong with that! And she didn't like it one bit.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Jellal's phone beeped indicating he received a text. Reading the message he received his eyes widened alarming Erza.

"What does it say?" Erza asked finishing her cake, Jellal however coughed nervously as he snapped his phone shut. "Ohh nothing" She glared at him her hand in front of him demanding for the phone.

"Give me the phone Jellal"

"No" With that she punched him hard in the face (Like when she does in the anime ^^), getting the phone while he moaned in agony.

_Yo Jellal! Thanks for telling me her name!_

_I just ordered some of the guys to get her for me._

_Well see yah when I see yah!_

_-Natsu_

"JELLAL" Erza hissed as she cracked her knuckles, said man visibly paled and started cowering back from his red haired girlfriend. "Look Erza I can explain" trying to get him out of this scary situation.

Well let's just say things got out of hand and Jellal was sent running out for his life, Erza was running after him like a mad woman.

* * *

"Ugh.. Hi? What can I do for you?" Lucy asked uncertain. Before her stood a raven headed guy that she must say was a looker. And another guy with blonde hair that was spiked up earphones was on his ears.

"Are you Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" The raven one asked. Well Lucy being the gullible girl answered him honestly. "Yes I am, why?" Her head tilting to the side as she waited for his answer.

"Could you come with us?"

"Ehh? Why should I?" she retorted crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing at them. "Just come would you"

"No way, now goodbye!" Lucy said turning around to slam the door in their faces, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her, a handkerchief covered her mouth. She struggled against the guy who held her, but with the handkerchief covering her mouth and nose she lacked the air supply she needed. Her vision blurred, her knees weakened and the last thing she remembered was a soft "sorry".

"Dang it if we get caught I'm killing that Flamebrain"

"Let's just get this over so we get a clean escape" The blonde haired guy said carrying the girl out of her apartment.

"You're awfully calm Laxus, have you done this before?" The raven haired one asked, or more like teased.

"Shut up Gray!"

"What I was just asking!"

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Lucy huh?" he said a smirk on his lips, a bunch of papers in front of him, his pink haired turned white due to the moonlight casted down on it from the window.

_Name: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Age: 21_

_Birthday: 1__st__ of July_

_Blood type: AB_

_Status: Single_

_Sexual Orientation: Unknown_

_Mother: Layla Heartfilia (deceased)_

_Fathe: Jude Hearfilia (unknown) _

_Fame: Blonde Succubus_

_Fortune: Heartfilia Konzern_

"Aren't you an interesting little girl" He mumbled to no one. His smirk reappearing once he heard a car stop, standing up he saw Laxus and Gray emerge from the car. A familiar blonde girl in Gray's arms she was unconscious from the looks of it.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I'm happy the reviews are increasing, keep it up minna! And me as well!

Kindly vote on my account, please and thank you!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Yet another story XD inspired by another anime that I adored◄**

**Please Support my other story **_**'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
